popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Mori no Kodou
Lyrics Nihongo ちぎれた空の雲 指で示す先の　小鳥達 追いかける　あなたは エデンに　落ちて行く 見えるものは　夢見たいで 木漏れ日が　和を描いてる 森の中のオアシス 瑠璃色の　空の隙間 そよぐ風が　あなたを包み込む 目を閉じて　届けよう 私の歌 緑の丘を　駆け抜ける旋律（メロディ） 溢れて行く　水のように 遠く響いて　木々を揺らす　声は 優しく　伝える 君だけに 切ない程に ささやいている 森の鼓動 Romaji chigireta sora no kumo yubi de shimesu saki no kotori tachi oikakeru anata wa EDEN ni ochite yuku mieru mono wa yumemi tai de komorebi ga wa wo egaiteru mori no naka no OASIS ruri iro no sora no sukima soyogu kaze ga anata wo tsutsumi komu me wo tojite todokeyou watashi no uta midori no oka wo kakenukeru MELODY afurete yuku mizu no you ni tooku hibiite kigi wo yurasu koe wa yasashiku tsutaeru kimi dake ni setsunai hodo ni sasayaite iru mori no kodou English Translation English Translation and its long version are found by Tumblr user knit5. Clouds in the torn apart sky With a finger, pointing out the small birds gone by Chasing after it, You will fall into Eden Everything you see is like a dream The sunlight filtering through the trees, Painting harmony An oasis inside the forest An opening in the lapis lazuli colored sky The stirring wind engulfs you Close your eyes, And let my song reach you… A green knoll, a melody rushing through Overflowing, like water Resounding from far away, This voice sways every tree Gently conveying To only you Until it’s heartwrenching, It is whispering The beat of the forest Long Version The long version of 森の鼓動 repeats the chorus after the musical interlude. ちぎれた空の雲 指で示す先の　小鳥達 追いかける　あなたは エデンに　落ちて行く 見えるものは　夢みたいで 木漏れ日が　和を描いてる 森の中のオアシス 瑠璃色の　空の隙間 そよぐ風が　あなたを包み込む 目を閉じて　届けよう 私の歌 緑の丘を　駆け抜ける旋律（メロディ） 溢れて行く　水のように 遠く響いて　木々を揺らす　声は 優しく　伝える 君だけに 切ない程に ささやいている 森の鼓動 緑の丘を　駆け抜ける旋律（メロディ） 溢れて行く　水のように 遠く響いて　木々を揺らす　風は 愛しく　切ない 夢みたいに 醒めないように 思いつづける 森の鼓動 Long Romaji chigireta sora no kumo yubi de shimesu saki no kotori tachi oikakeru anata wa EDEN ni ochite yuku mieru mono wa yumemi tai de komorebi ga wa wo egaiteru mori no naka no OASIS ruri iro no sora no sukima soyogu kaze ga anata wo tsutsumi komu me wo tojite todokeyou watashi no uta midori no oka wo kakenukeru MELODY afurete yuku mizu no you ni tooku hibiite kigi wo yurasu koe wa yasashiku tsutaeru kimi dake ni setsunai hodo ni sasayaite iru mori no kodou midori no oka wo kakenukeru MELODY afurete yuku mizu no you ni tooku hibiite kigi wo yurasu kaze wa itoshiku setsunai yume mitai ni samenai you ni omoi tsuzukeru mori no kodou Long English Translation Clouds in the torn apart sky With a finger, pointing out the small birds gone by Chasing after it, You will fall into Eden Everything you see is like a dream The sunlight filtering through the trees, Painting harmony An oasis inside the forest An opening in the lapis lazuli colored sky The stirring wind engulfs you Close your eyes, And let my song reach you… A green knoll, a melody rushing through Overflowing, like water Resounding from far away, This voice sways every tree Gently conveying To only you Until it’s heartwrenching, It is whispering The beat of the forest A green knoll, a melody rushing through Overflowing, like water Resounding from far away, The wind sways every tree Lovely and heartwrenching Like a dream So that you don’t wake up, Continue your thoughts The beat of the forest Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 森の鼓動 appears on the pop'n music Vocal Best 4 album. Trivia None. Music Comment The wind blowing through the trees is the song of the forest that conveys to you. Song Production Information Reo Nagumo After the song was made last year, I think that it's not in my colors, and it was asleep for a long time. I received to play a 12-string guitar, proceed to stack the Indian percussion and the sitar every time, and arranged from the Ethno atmosphere. This song is store manager masayo's certain clothes shop. Staff Comments TAMA One of the high degree of difficult songs, good luck with two faces, playing leisurely in three songs is the best style. masaru It's time to decide the character, is it a small or long skirt? It's the long faction. Kobayashi As the team was speaking, the fairy had people to look at her. As long as it's enviable. tera Happa-san can intently make it scary and cute, right? wac The recent demo from Nagumo-san was a tune that was his jewel in there, but it was not sent. It was also my jewel. The first place was made quite before things, but when I went to eat curry at the World Cup around Yokohoma, in this route, you were telling me that I have heard the best. I didn't meet about 2 times, with many mysterious people waiting for masayo's different voice; however, she was the lively daughter of the song image. Mikotsuba What a comforting style. The fairies' dance heals me. shio A long version that jumped on ahead is really great, because I want to listen this early with everyone. It's recording at the March release's Vocal Best 4! Chobi No, it healed me. Really. I was, someday........... Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:N.A.R.D. Songs Category:Deleted Songs Category:Reo Nagumo Songs